The Eden of Two Moons
by Dimensional Records
Summary: Zeheart Galette, a warrior that bears the sins of the war for the sake of his people and fallen comrades and Louise de La Vallière, a young mage that struggles to prove herself, the hand of fate brings these two different souls together and now both Louise and Zeheart are bound together as Master and Familiar.


The Eden of Two Moons

Prologue: The Thread that Connects Lives.

Cover Image: Zeheart Galette and Louise de La Vallière standing on the Tristain Magic Academy's courtyard.

* * *

Halkeginia, a world where magic plays a big part in the lives of the people and the social classes that govern them, but on rare occasions, a strange phenomenon would summon objects from various different worlds and all from different timelines. Now, a destined summon is about to leave its mark on Halkeginia's long history.

* * *

It was the start of a normal day at the Tristain Magical Academy and a young girl, about sixteen years with long pink hair was still asleep in her room, as sheopened her pink eyes and she stretched before getting up, combing her hair and changing into her school uniform.

"I hope today is better than yesterday" The pink haired girl sighed, she was tired of always being picked on for not being able to get her spells right.

* * *

Classes were starting in the Tristain Magic Academy and a chubby female teacher was standing in front of her students.

"Everyone, congratulations on becoming Second year students" The teacher greeted her class. "My name is Miss Chevreuse, and I'm a new teacher here at Tristain Magic Academy" She introduced herself before moving on to her lecture. "My element is earth. My title is The Red Earth Chevreuse." The teacher said proudly "I'll be giving lectures on earth magic this year."

"How about it?" A student with long grey hair flirted with a busty redheaded girl, who replied with a giggle.

"So, can anyone tell me what are the four basic elements?" The teacher asked her class, testing their knowledge on the subject.

"Ah, yes" a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes raised his hand and in it he was holding a red rose. "Fire, water, earth, and wind. And what a coincidence" The young man gestured proudly "We have the same element." He bowed "My title is The Bronze Guiche de Gramont." He toyed with his hair and he placed the rose he was holding in his mouth. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Gramont" Miss Chevreuse replied. "Earth is an important magical element, since it governs creation." She pulled some stones out of her pocket. "Let's start with an Alchemy lesson." Then she just remembered something important. "Before we begin, I'll ask you a question about history" She took out a book and started to read from it. "Can anyone tell me who the legendary "White Saviour" was?"

A petite girl with short blue hair, matching blue eyes and red framed glasses raised her hand "I can" The bespectacled student stood from her seat.

"And what's your name" Miss Chevreuse asked, the bespectacled girl for an introduction.

"It's Tabitha" The bespectacled girl stood up and answered the teacher's question. "The White Saviour was a warrior that fought alongside Founder Brimir and commanded a white-winged armour golem known as the Gundam, much like the armour golems we find today, only much more powerful, but he disappeared over 6000 years ago."

"Very good, Tabitha" Miss Chevreuse started to clap, impressed by Tabitha's knowledge on the subject.

"Thank you" Tabitha replied politely before returning to her seat.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes Alchemy." Miss Chevreuse chanted the spell and transmuted the stones into a gold coloured metal.

The students were in awe upon seeing the gold coloured metal, amazed at the transformation the simple stones had undergone.

"Is that gold?" The red haired girl asked surprised, that such a precious metal could be formed from such common material.

"It's just bronze." Miss Chevreuse replied in order to calm down the red haired girl. "Transmuting gold is illegal."

"Damn." The red haired girl sighed, disappointed by the truth behind the transformation.

Miss Chevreuse took the bronze stones and put them back into her pocket. And placed new stones on the desk "Now who wants to try it?" The teacher looked at her students and chose one. "How about you?" She pointed at a pink haired girl, who was taking notes. "What's your name?" The teacher asked.

"Louise." The pink haired girl stood up before introducing herself to Miss Chevreuse. "Louise de La Vallière."

The other students started to whisper and some of them showed signs of fear and contempt for Louise.

"Oh no! She's going to blow up the whole room!" One of the students yelled out in an attempt to warn Miss Chevreuse and the other students.

"It's dangerous to ask her!" The redheaded girl stood from her seat "Let me do it instead!"

This annoyed Louise greatly; she really hated having her abilities doubted and being treated like that. "I'll do it! Please let me do it!" She yelled out.

"Then step forward" Miss Chevreuse replied, thinking that no harm could come of Louise's effort.

The students started to panic and Tabitha stood up and left the room. Louise walked towards the desk where the stones were placed.

"Please don't do this Louise!" The red haired girl pleaded, knowing what her classmate's ineptitude could lead to.

"Shut up, you're distracting me!" Louise snapped at the red haired girl, the sound of her classmate's voice annoying her to no end.

"Now focus on what you want to create" Miss Chevreuse told Louise.

Despite the classes' terrified expressions, Louise lifted her wand and chanted the transmutation spell, but following the spell was a huge explosion that blew a hole through the wall.

"S-See what I mean?!" The red haired girl scolded Miss Chevreuse for ignoring her earlier warning.

"Looks like I made a small mistake" Louise said as she took a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped the dust off her face.

Louise's classmates all called her a Zero and a terrified Miss Chevreuse dismissed the class early and the students walked out of the classroom

* * *

After classes had ended, Louise walked down the stairs where she heard a voice belonging to a busty girl with fiery red hair and tan skin.

"How many times have you done this?" The red haired girl spoke "Are you getting kicked out yet?" she started to laugh at Louise, finding her repeated strings of failures amusing.

Louise was very annoyed by the red haired girl's teasing. "No, just a warning" The pink haired girl replied, hiding her clear anger towards her classmate.

The red haired girl laughed "Just give up; you fail at everything you try. I wonder what kind of Familiar someone like you can get?"

Louise snapped; she didn't like having her pride hurt at all. "I'll summon a great and noble Familiar that will show all of you that I'm a good mage!"

The red haired girl looked Tabitha "What do you think?" The busty female asked for her friend's opinion.

"I don't know." Tabitha girl replied in a nonchalant tone, uninterested in the situation as a whole

* * *

A few hours passed and Louise was in her room getting ready to sleep, she was regretting what she said, "I shouldn't have said that." The pink haired girl buried her face into her pillow" I'll be laughed at for sure."

The next day was the day the students had to summon their Familiars; everyone was gathered at the courtyard and the teacher, a middle-aged man with a bald head was their proctor for this important ritual.

"Today is the day of your summoning. This is the first exam of the second year, as well as the sacred day of your first encounter with your familiar spirit who you will spend the rest of your lives with." The teacher lectured his students on the importance of the summoning ritual.

Louise nervously lifted her wand, thinking about what she said the day before and how it had put even more pressure on her.

"I can't wait to see you're _great _familiar, Zero Louise" The red haired girl said mockingly, holding her to her words the previous day.

Louise was obviously not amused by the red haired girl's mocking tone. "Leave me alone." The pink haired girl glared.

A male student with spiked brunette hair raised his wand, and with a flash of lighting, he summoned a floating eyeball with a tail and three large eyelashes.

The other students were shocked, and a blonde student with green eyes expressed his surprise. "Wow, a Bugbear!" He eyed his classmate's Familiar.

Mister Colbert examined the Bugbear intently. "That is impressive." The teacher remarked.

"If a weird Familiar Spirit were summoned in this situation, it'd be a lifelong embarrassment." A blonde girl with blue eyes curls and red bows on her hair commented on the importance of the summoning ritual.

Guiche approached the curly haired girl with his usual dramatic flair. "I'm sure a lovely and cute Familiar Spirit will come to you, Montmorency." The flamboyant boy flirted with his female classmate.

"Obviously." Montmorency declared proudly, having great faith in her abilities and personality.

"A Familiar is supposed to a perfect match to its master" Guiche proudly proclaimed, confident that he would summon a majestic creature. "No doubt I'll summon something elegant and beautiful."

"You're up next" The teacher called Guiche, waiting for him to summon his Familiar.

"It's me, Guiche de Gramont, Mister Colbert." Guiche waved his rose "I shall summon the most amazing familiar spirit ever recorded! So great that people will come from far and wide to see its sheer beauty."

"Hurry up; people are waiting for their turn." Mister Colbert said in an annoyed tone, feeling that there was no time for Guiche's bragging.

"Very well" Guiche smiled and started to chant the spell. "Oh, Brimir that guides us. Bring forth a slave worthy of the noble Bronze Guiche de Gramont." Just then a rumbling noise was heard and a large mole popped its head out of the ground. "Eh?!" The flamboyant boy was shocked, for his Familiar was not at all what he expected. He looked at the other Familiar's and the redheaded girl's caught his eye. "Salamander, Kirche summoned that?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Good job Miss Zerbst." Mister Colbert observed Kirche's Salamander and was impressed by her performance.

"It suits my title." Kirche smiled, proud of the Salamander she had summoned. "The Feveret Kirche."

"Is that everyone?" Mister Colbert checked if all of his students had performed their respective rituals.

"There's one more." Kirche smiled teasingly, waiting for a chance to humiliate Louise. "There's still Miss Vallière." The red haired girl gestured at her classmate.

Louise's classmates looked at her. "It's the Zero Louise, what's she going to summon?" they said and another one said "It's just another explosion maybe" and they all started laughing.

"You said you can summon something better than my Salamander, right?" Kirche mocked Louise with a cocky smile on her face, sure that Louise would fail.

"Naturally" Louise pouted and she held her wand and she started the spell "I beg you, my slave that lives somewhere in the universe. Oh, sacred, strong and noble Familiar. I pray from my heart that you answer my call!" The pink haired girl waved her wand and recited her summoning spell.

* * *

At the same time on a different dimension, the war between Earth Federation and the Martian Nation Vagan was reaching its climax after 64 long years of fighting, and after a heated battle between Asemu Asuno, a man with messy blonde hair, blue eyes and a chin stubble dressed in a black and red pilot suit piloting his Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound and Zeheart Galette, a man with shoulder length white hair and yellow eyes dressed in an ornate red space suit, piloting his Gundam Legilis. Zeheart was injured and defeated and his mobile suit was heavily damaged, having lost both its arms and wings and its shield and rifle before that. With Asemu's victory the battle of La Gramis was coming to a close.

The unconscious Zeheart as experiencing a vision where he was standing on the barren surface of Mars, wearing his school uniform and a lifeless expression in his eyes, feeling that he had failed to create a better future for the Vagan People.

Asemu called out his unconscious friend's name repeatedly, hoping that he was still alive. "Zeheart! Zeheart! Zeheart!"

Zeheart woke up to Asemu's voice, gone was the terrible vision of a barren waste land, replaced by the cold and harsh reality of a lost battle.

Asemu exited the Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound's cockpit and headed towards the Gundam Legilis's cockpit. " Zeheart!" The Super Pilot called out his best friend's name once more, swallowing sorrow when he saw the fallen Vagan leaders injured state.

Zeheart gave his best friend a forced smile, acknowledging his defeat. "Asemu. It's your win." The fallen Vagan leader said as the Super Pilot approached him.

Hoping that his best friend could make it out alive, Asemu urged him to leave the cockpit. "We can still make it. Come on! Zeheart!"

Zeheart felt his injuries worsen as large pieces of metal were seen embedded into the fallen Vagan leader's chest and abdomen. "It's fine. I understand." The Gundam Legilis Pilot struggled between breaths.

Asemu saw just how grave Zeheart's injuries were and he held back tears, realizing that he had just killed his best friend in battle.

Zeheart let out a hollow chuckle upon seeing how Asemu reacted. "You never change." The fallen Vagan leader smiled, seeing that his best friend was still as soft and kind-hearted as ever.

Asemu responded to Zeheart's words. "You have." The Super Pilot saw how his best friend had become twisted with hatred and sorrow and all the changes that had happened since their high school days. "Why?" The Space Pirate approached the fallen Vagan leader, leaning on the cockpit. "Going into cold sleep, rebelling against the passage of time... Why are you so desperately clinging to Ezelcant's plan?"

Zeheart no longer felt the need to hide his intentions, so he decided to tell Asemu everything. "I did know the true goal of Project Eden, and it was not the future I wished for."

Zeheart's words only confused Asemu even more. "Then why?!" The Super Pilot clenched his fist, unable to understand why his best friend went through so much for a future he never wanted.

Zeheart placed his bloody hand on Asemu's chest, lamenting over everything that he's let go. "The Eden that Lord Ezelcant wished for was certainly not the world I wanted. But if I acknowledged that, what about all the lives sacrificed until now?" The fallen Vagan leader thought about all the comrades he had lost to the war. "What would become of their earnest desire for the Eden that they gave their lives for? I can't invalidate that."

Asemu was starting to understand how Zeheart felt, but he questioned the results of such thinking "Even if it leads to a false future?" The Super Pilot questioned his best friend.

Zeheart answered Asemu honestly. "Yes. I have to bear the weight of all the emotions of the people that have accumulated and been woven together over the past 200 years. Even if they went against Lord Ezelcant's true intentions, I wanted to leave a mark of their fleeting lives on history, and grant their small wishes." The fallen Vagan leader told his best friend about the responsibility he's shouldered for a long time.

Asemu was saddened by how Zeheart had put himself through hell. "That burden's too big for any one person to bear!" The Super Pilot knew that what his best friend expected from himself was far from what any one human being could achieve.

Zeheart knew that he was expecting far too much, but he felt that he could no longer care for his own wellbeing. "That's the Eden I wanted." The fallen Vagan leader clung onto his ideals to the bitter end.

Asemu couldn't bear to see Zeheart in such pain, all for something that was beyond his control. "To spend more lives for the sake of those already dead…" The Super Pilot yelled out to his best friend, once again questioning the results of such thinking. "What future could possibly come of that!?"

Zeheart acknowledged what Asemu was saying and saw the logic behind it. "I couldn't wish for the future unless it came at the expense of lives." The fallen Vagan leader then thought of everything he's forced himself to abandon. "But, like you said, if one could spin the future using the threads that connect lives, it all may have been different. I may have been able to stay friends with you two." The Gundam Legilis Pilot reminisced about his days with his friends.

Asemu shook his head before leaning his helmet on best friends. "That's not it, Zeheart. We may have gone down different paths, but the time we spent together will never disappear!" The Super Pilot reminisced about the happy days long past with his dying friend. "The times we hurt each other, and the times we didn't understand each other too. When we cried together, and laughed together too." The Space pirate smiled at the fallen Vagan leader, reassuring that they're friendship was real. "We'll always be friends. Right? Zeheart?"

Zeheart's eyes widened as Asemu's words touched his heart deeply, the fallen Vagan leader then found himself in a vision where he was in his school uniform and he was taken to a beautiful windswept field of grass surrounded by snow-capped mountains and a nearby lake, and there with him, were his two best friends. Asemu Asuno and Romary Stone, both appearing like they did back in high school, both of them giving him a sincere smile, with that peaceful image, the Gundam Legilis Pilot smiled as well.

Back to reality, Zeheart still wore that peaceful smile, he now knew that he had already found the Eden he truly wished for, and it was with his two best friends and that the ideal world he's always fought for was already in his grasp. The fallen Vagan leader then closed his eyes peacefully before pushing Asemu away, knowing that Gundam Legilis's engines were reaching critical levels, with his final act, he wanted to save his best friend's life.

Asemu was pushed back to the Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound's cockpit; he then called out to his best friend. "Zeheart!" The Super Pilot knew that the end was near for the fallen Vagan leader.

Zeheart kicked the Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound and Asemu away from the Gundam Legilis, so that they wouldn't get caught in the explosion and die alongside him.

Asemu reached out, seeing his best friend save his life one final time. "Zeheart!" The Super pilot yelled at the top of his lungs.

The Gundam Legilis exploded and Zeheart was still seen at the cockpit, with his last ounce of strength, he spoke to his best friend. "Thank you, Asemu." The fallen Vagan leader's helmet broke and in his final moments, he gave the Super Pilot a sincere smile, truly thankful for showing him Eden and the gift of their friendship.

With the sight of the explosion, Asemu cried out his best friend's name in agony. "Zeheart! Unable to hold back his tears, the Super Pilot cried over the loss of the fallen Vagan leader "Zeheart. You are the light of the faraway stars we saw that day." The Space Pirate remembered the day they both went stargazing with Romary.

Within the fiery explosion, Zeheart was sure he was going to die, but in his heart, there was no fear, just the memory of the Eden he lived in when he was with Asemu and Romary, "_At least… I die as a human… I can finally… see Eden…_" A green light then enveloped the Gundam Legilis's head and vanished along with the fallen Vagan leader.

* * *

Within a black abyss that was lit by a blood red light, Zeheart stood, surrounded by the ghosts of his fallen comrades.

_"The future and wishes of the Vagan Nation..." The ghost of a purple haired man with wine red eyes dressed in a yellow uniform with a black and light purple trim spoke to Zeheart with a stern look on his face, the dead soldier stared at the fallen Vagan leader. "All of them rested on your shoulders"_

_Zeheart stared at the apparition before him, wearing a guilty look on his face. "Dole..." The fallen Vagan leader felt that he let his subordinate's spirit down._

_"The future you promised..." The ghost of a heavyset man with blue hair and matching blue eyes dressed in a green coat spoke out to Zeheart, wearing a fatherly expression._

_Zeheart looked at the second apparition, still wearing his sad and guilty expression "Daz..." The fallen Vagan leader spoke the ghost's name with regret in his voice._

_"Master Zeheart, I accepted death for the Eden you fought for." The ghost of a young man with blonde hair dressed in a grey uniform with a green cape hanging from his shoulders appeared before the fallen Vagan leader, urging him to remember his devotion his goals._

_Zeheart saw the ghost of his wing man and most loyal subordinate. "Leil..." The fallen Vagan leader felt the full weight of sacrificing the life of someone that believed so much in his goals._

_"What now, Zeheart?" The ghost of a man with long red hair, golden eyes dressed in a black and brown uniform with a dark purple top and a short violet cape appeared before the fallen Vagan leader, wearing a sinister smirk on his face. "Do you really think you can atone for all the people you failed?"_

_Zeheart spoke the ghost of his late older half-brother. "Desil..." The fallen Vagan leader resigned himself to whatever insults the malevolent apparition had in store._

_"Master Zeheart, I know that you'll reach your Eden." The ghost of a young woman with lilac hair and purple eyes dressed in a black dress-like uniform spoke fondly to the fallen Vagan leader, gazing at him with loving eyes._

Zeheart glanced at the ghost of his lost love, his voice now trembling with sadness. "Fram..." The Fallen Vagan leader reached out to the apparition, but before he could touch her hand, the abyss was dispelled by a white light.

* * *

Back in Halkeginia, Louise finished her spell and waved her wand, and with a large explosion that covered the entire courtyard with dust, the heavily damaged head and tail of the Gundam Legilis appeared before Louise.

The dust cleared and Guiche was the first to notice the disembodied head of the Gundam Legilis. "Wh-What in the world is that thing?!" The flamboyant boy was knew that Louise would fail, but he did not expect this result.

Louise was in shock upon seeing that her Familiar was a gigantic inanimate object. "Th-This is strong and noble" The pink haired girl then turned to her teacher "Mister Colbert. Please let me summon again."

Mr. Colbert shook his head, knowing that he could not comply with Louise's request. "I can't let you do that."

"How come?" Louise asked frantically, not wanting to deal with the lifelong humiliation of having summoned a piece of junk as her Familiar.

"This is a sacred ceremony that determines a mage's life. Redoing it would be blasphemy, whether you like it or not, this is your Familiar." Mister Colbert replied. But upon closer inspection of the metal head he saw Zeheart wearing a strange red suit inside it and he was mortally wounded by multiple shards of shrapnel. "Miss Vallière! There's someone inside that thing!"

"A-Are you serious?!" Louise replied in shock before approaching the Gundam Legilis's head and sure enough, the injured Zeheart.

"Quickly, help me get him out of there!" Mister Colbert urged Louise, seeing the Zeheart's injuries as dire and in need of immediate attention.

"R-Right!" Louise and Mister Colbert took the Zeheart out of the Gundam Legilis's head, still unable to believe what was going on.

"This is bad… if he's not treated right away, he could die." Mister Colbert took note of Zeheart's mortal wounds.

Louise took off Zeheart's helmet and saw that he was a young man with long white hair and slightly tanned skin. The pink haired girl was taken aback by the fallen Vagan leader's features, to her, he looked like the fairy tale depictions of an estranged prince or a brooding knight from a distant foreign land, the Zero unknowingly blushed as she continued to stare at him.

Louise and Mister Colbert took Zeheart to the Nurse's office, where the nurse, a healer and Water Mage, carefully removed the shrapnel from Zeheart's chest and abdomen and filled wounds with glowing blue healing water, managing to save the fallen Vagan leader's life by a hair.

* * *

A few hours later, Zeheart, now dressed up in a white dress shirt and black pants, wrapped in bandages and without his pilot suit, woke up in the nurse's office, and right beside him, was Louise, who was resting her head on the bedside.

"Where am I…? I thought I was dead for sure…" Zeheart opened his golden coloured eyes and looked around to see that he was on a bed and that he was in a room that seemed like a hospital, but the lack of modern instruments and machinery told him otherwise, the fallen Vagan leader then placed his hand on his abdomen to find that his injuries have been healed. "What the…?"

Louise woke up to the sound of Zeheart's voice; she looked up to see her Familiar's golden coloured eyes and cold expression. The Zero was almost completely speechless and flustered, finding herself attracted to the fallen Vagan leader's features.

Mister Colbert entered the room to check on Louise and he noticed that Zeheart was up. "Oh, you're awake" The teacher smiled at the fallen Vagan leader, relieved to see that he was alive.

"I… I shouldn't be alive… right now… this must be a dream." Through his bond with Louise as her Familiar and his own X-Rounder abilities, he was able to understand and mimic the language used by Mister Colbert.

"No it's real" Mister Colbert shook his head before introducing himself to Zeheart. "My name is Jean Colbert, what's yours?"

"Zeheart Galette." The fallen Vagan leader answered politely, though he was still confused about the situation he was in, he was grateful to Colbert for the treatment. The Gundam Legilis Pilot then noticed the flustered Louise. "Who is she?"

"That's Miss Vallière" Mister Colbert answered Zeheart's question as he gestured to Louise. "She summoned you."

"Summoned?" Zeheart was baffled this bit of information only made his confusing situation worse. "What do you mean?"

"Yes, you're a Miss Vallière's Familiar Spirt." Mister Colbert smiled as he gestured towards Louise.

Louise was glad that her Familiar was okay, but as a noble she didn't want to show it. "I am your master, you will do as I say and you will never leave my side, got that?"

"I don't think that's…" Zeheart tried to object to Louise's statement, but then, he thought of Fram and her death. "_I have to live…with the burden of sacrificing people who loved and adored me."_ The fallen Vagan leader had a strong feeling of guilt over what he had done during the battle of La Gramis.

"Miss Vallière, I think it's time for you to complete the ritual." Mister Colbert urged Louise to execute the final step of the ceremony.

"From now on, you will always serve and protect me." Louise said but she couldn't help but blush upon thinking about the last part of the ritual. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." The Zero raised her wand as she chanted the final part of the spell. "Pentagon that governs the five powers, give this person your blessing and make him my Familiar Spirit." The pink haired girl placed her hand on Zeheart's cheek and closed the distance, and before any reaction could be made, she placed a kiss on the fallen Vagan leader's lips.

Mister Colbert noticed no complication with Louise's spell. "The Servant Contract finished without any problems."

"What the hell is going on?" Zeheart's baffling situation worsened, first he was summoned to a new world and a strange girl kissed him out of the blue, but before his mind could process it all, he felt a searing pain all over his body and a glowing rune appeared on his right hand.

Mister Colbert noticed the rune on Zeheart's left hand, and the fact that the Gundam Legilis's head looked like a part of a highly advanced Armour Golem. "Miss Vallière, your Familiar is most likely a powerful Armour Golem Knight."

Though surprised, Louise wore a happy expression; the servant she had summoned had met her expectations. "My Familiar…" The Zero was almost ecstatic, seeing that Zeheart's presence exuded a noble and authoritative aura and the fact that he was able to control an Armour Golem, she knew that she would finally be able to prove herself.

* * *

Later that night, Mister Colbert compared the facial features of the Gundam Legilis's head, mainly the unique chin and v-fin as well as the runes on Zeheart's hand with illustrations from the history books. "There's no doubt…it's just like the White Saviour, and that rune is just like Gandalfr's"

* * *

Terms to understand for those that didn't read The Warrior of Zero.

The White Savior: The pilot of a legendary white winged Armour Golem and Brimir's right hand man. He disappeared after a great battle Six Thousand years ago. He was said to have originated from another world. Some people refer to his Armour golem as "Gundam".

Armour Golems: Large mechanical weapons that are excavated from various sites in Halkeginia, they are only given to the army's most powerful mages and are powered by magic. In reality they are mobile suits from various worlds that have been pulled there by a dimensional anomaly, due to lack of knowledge and little to no operating skills, their performances are drastically reduced.

Dimensional Anomalies: The large concentration of magic on Halkeginia causes abnormalities within the fabric of time and space and will usually pull objects from other dimensions and timelines, the unstable nature of this occurrence often causes items from the same timeline to appear from different eras. Void mages have learned to control this phenomenon to a small degree. It is because of this anomaly that Mobile Suits and other weapons are found all over Halkeginia.

Void Magic: Magic that draws power directly from dimensional anomalies and allows the user some control over the fabric of time and space. There are only four Void Mages at a time and these powers manifest differently amongst the four users.

* * *

Author's note: To start off the New Year, I'm rebooting the story that started it all and really got me into writing. I want to thank all my reviewers and everyone that followed and liked The Warrior of Zero. This reboot will feature many changes to the story and will follow Zeheart's characterization in Memory of Eden, first off, Louise will be enamoured by Zeheart and his noble aura and the Gundam Legilis's head, but Zeheart will act cold and indifferent due to his guilt and occasional ghostly visits from his dead comrades, his feelings of loss will be much more apparent due to his deeper relationship with Fram. Like the original story, Tabitha, Siesta and Henrietta will fall in love with Zeheart and he will be quite indifferent to Kirche. Desil will still appear as a villain, but this time, he will have a new Mobile Suit. Next chapter, Louise finds out more about Zeheart and needless to say, she is quite proud of her new familiar and Tabitha and Zeheart bond over their experiences. Zeheart will receive a new Gundam as well, a popular one from one of the AU series, the only clue I can give you guys as of now is that it resembles the Gundam Legilis.


End file.
